


Rough Day

by getwaytooinvolved



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getwaytooinvolved/pseuds/getwaytooinvolved
Summary: “Hi” You said, your voice soft and quiet. The sound alone gave him this urge to go and get an engagement ring as soon as possible.***********In which Shawn had a long day and needs you to be able to calm down.





	Rough Day

_‘If I tell you that there’s a key hidden outside my apartment, how high would the possibility be that you’ll be there when I come home?’_

He had sent the text over two hours ago and hadn’t gotten a response yet, sighing softly as he put the car into park and killed the engine before he got out. The sound of the car door shutting echoed through the underground garage followed by the beeping of the vehicle locking as he walked over to the elevators. He contemplated texting you again while he stood in the elevator on his way up, keeping his gaze on his phone when the doors opened and he stepped out. Deciding against it, he walked down the quiet hallway to his door and unlocked it, stepping inside and flicking the light on before he closed and locked the door again.

His heart felt heavier than ever at the realization just how silent and empty his apartment was as he toed and kicked his shoes off. A hand combed through his hair while he made his way into the bedroom where he stopped in his steps, wondering how he hadn’t noticed the light coming from the room. To be fair, it was only the little bedside lamp.

Biting his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back the grin that he failed terribly at, he let his lips stretch into the biggest smile of the day at the sight in front of him. You were sitting on the bed, your torso engulfed by one of his T-shirts that hung loosely from your shoulders and seemed to swallow you. You had your bare legs crossed in front of you, showing that you only wore a pair of comfy looking panties and making him momentarily wonder if it was a pair of those cheekies that he loved so much. Your hair was tied up into a messy bun, a few strands loose and falling down, framing your face just perfectly.

You had looked up as he had appeared in the doorway, the smile that spread over your lips making his heart skip a beat. Reaching up, you pulled the earphones connected to his iPod out of your ears and placed the device aside. “Hi” You said, your voice soft and quiet. The sound alone gave him this urge to go and get an engagement ring as soon as possible.

He watched with curious eyes as you got up and approached him, his arms reaching out to you and pulling you into his chest as soon as you were close enough. He knew that he was less hugging you and more clinging to you, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. He lowered his head to bury it into your neck and felt your hands on his back, rubbing calming circles into his tense muscles. “Hey” He mumbled and inhaled deeply, the feeling of your lips placing a little kiss on the part of his head that you could reach making his heart swell with something he could only describe as love. “I didn’t expect you to be here”

“Wanted it to be a little surprise” You responded and gave him a soft smile as he slowly pulled back, noticing that his eyes were just slightly teary. Reaching up, you brushed a hand through his ruffled hair and pushed it out of his forehead before resting your hand on the side of his face. “Rough day?”

“Ugh, you have  _no_  idea” He groaned and while you usually would’ve laughed at that you didn’t- you could feel that he really wasn’t okay at the moment.

Tracing your thumb over the dark shadow beneath his eye, you stretched up to place a kiss on his forehead, having to pull him down a bit to reach the spot. “Well, I’m here now, ready to take your mind off whatever happened”

Giving you a sad attempt of a smile, he pulled you into him again and sighed softly. “Thank you” He whispered, his voice so quiet that you barely caught it. Lightly patting his shoulders in response, you let him hold you a little longer before he pulled back again. “Did you already get ready for bed?”

You nodded. “Bathroom’s all yours”

* * *

 

You were under the covers as he stepped into the bedroom again, dressed down to nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. He quietly closed the door and stepped over to the bed, crawling under the sheets and settling down beside you. His lips stretched into a small smile as he turned his head to you and found you watching him. He eagerly moved closer to you as you held your arms open, cuddling into you and pressing his face into your chest. His eyes fell closed as you hugged him close and brushed your hand through his hair over and over again, knowing exactly how much it calmed him.

Several minutes passed like that before he placed a soft kiss on your neck and pulled back a little, looking up to you with less heavy and rather calm eyes. “Hey, honey?” He murmured and bit his bottom lip as you continued to comb your hand through his hair, lightly tugging on the roots. You hummed in response and started tracing slow circles with your thumb into his shoulder blade where your flat palm rested. “Would you… I’d like you to keep the key” He said softly and felt his heart do a little jump as you gave him a smile.

“Yeah?” You asked quietly and rested your hand on the back of his head where you tangled your fingers into his hair. Caressing his scalp, your nails gently scratched in a way that had goosebumps covering his arms.

He nodded and lightly pushed his head back into your touch to wordlessly let you know that he wanted you to continue. “Yeah” He whispered.

“What if I told you that the key is already on eBay?” You asked with a grin, raising a challenging eyebrow as he simply stared at you for a moment. Tightening his grip around your waist, he moved forward and pretended to bite your nose, a surprised laugh falling from your lips as you tried to squirm away. “Shawn, stop” You giggled and moved your hands to push at his shoulders while he leaned further into you and made little chewing sounds against your ear that gave you goosebumps. But he noticed the playful atmosphere shift and pulled back to look at you again to find you watching him with thoughtful eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

“You don’t have to take it” He immediately responded and let his hand slip beneath your-  _his_ \- T-shirt to rest on your lower back. “I just… I like the thought that you can come over whenever you want to” He smiled.

“I just want you to be fully aware of the fact that I can come in anytime. Even if you might not want me over” You shrugged, your hands curling into loose fists as he brushed two fingers up your spine with the perfect amount of pressure to almost have you releasing a quiet moan.

“Are you kidding me? I love having you over” He whispered and tugged you closer, tilting his head to capture your lips in a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! @getwaytooinvolved


End file.
